Grey Eyed Barbie
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: "Your not even Tala little sister! You look fucking don't look a like! He's smart, your dumb, he thinks before he speaks and you your just a blonde blabber mouth," Am... I a blabber mouth?... Pfft I don't know why but she intrigued me. HilaryxKaixOC ( Bad summary I know... It sucks but the story doesn't ).
1. Hoes & Foes

**Well this is a new one guys, and yep this has been in my head for a while in the draft section like in my book... Pfft not really! On the other side like... I wanted to type this to let the my dumbness get to me, I have a lot of blonde friends and they like hate how people think they're dumb blondes... Well I'm going to write about that shit and put it up as a story. **

**This story is based a bit on my life, in the past and like now as well but this is only like... Explained with experience. **

**So to those who reviewed/favourite or followed on my other story 'Stolen Eternity' Well I hope you can like enjoy this one too, just to warn you... This side is more of a creative crazy side hehe. There will be swears, violence, alcohol, smut and all stuff like that. AND I won't be writing as much in these chapters.**

**Oh and the story might be moved from Rated T to Rated M later but it's only Rated T cause of language.**

* * *

_**The two most common elements in the universe are hydrogen and stupidity. But not in that order...**_

**Chapter 1: Hoes & Foes**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SLAM!**

Stupid alarm. Should I turn the alarm off? ... Ugh Tala can do it... It's quiet? **Ouch! **Who hit me? Oh, that really hurt... I try opening my sleepy eyelids, looking around trying to see what hit me... I look up to see a red-head, an angry red-head... Hn. Well I'll just go back to sleep then.

"Cass, wake up!" Why is he yelling like that, that hurts my ears, yet alone my head too when he freaking hit me with whatever.

"No..." Replying back, why the heck does he have to wake me? It's the winter break, and I'll like to enjoy the first day of it! I thought brothers were supposed to be sweet and, and nice but no - I get this crap.

"I mean it Cass!" My second attempt to lift my eyelids and he just called me by my first name as I look up to a plain cream ceiling above me... Looking around I sit up as my eyes started to close again, if I could take a few minutes **Ufff! **What just hit me? And why this time? It's like a pillow but that freaking hurt, my eyes open fully and awake I think, but I look for Tala in my room but he's just looking out the window before he points at the floor, I'm confused as I keep looking at Tala before he rolls his eyes, and walks and grabs something at the bottom of my bed before my eyes widens.

"Oh my god, Jayce!" I scream at my big brother, who is older than me and Tala, as Tala he's older than me too, and it's not fair that they both pick on me cause I'm the dumb and the youngest.

"W-What? You was falling asleep." Yeah right, my eyes was just closing! Rolling my eyes, I decided to make my bed. If you wanted me to describe my room it's Coral, White and Cream, I had my room re-decorated since I didn't like the other design which the interior designer chose, so I chose my favourite colours, especially Coral.

"How did you come in my room?" Asking I didn't hear my door open? I didn't see him come in, or hear him. Why God did you send me to confusing people, they say it's me but they just complicate the stuff.

"Magic?" Pfft, as if! You know, I'm not that dumb!

"There's no such thing called magic." I reply feeling proud as he just shrugs his shoulders, and stuffed his hands in his grey sweat-pants which were cuffed at the bottom. I know a lot about clothes since I'm a girly kind of girl, I only sweat if I want to lose weight, not just to get stronger, it's to look better not muscular like these two.

"Mom and Dad want's you to come with us to Rugby and Beyblade practise," Tala explains as my eyes widen, lord what is it with these guys and Beyblading? Screaming at spinning tops, what fun! I could have shopped at my favourite stores while they do that.

"Not fair, how come Jayce doesn't come to Beyblade practise?" I mumble as I turn to the two baka's I'm related to.

"Because I'm oldest," Oh, not fair! "I got work Cass don't take it seriously," He was joking? Well that wasn't a funny joke. It didn't make anyone laugh, it didn't make me laugh.

"Why do I have -" I got cut off?

"You have to go or you'll either spend Dad's credit card out," Tala and Jayce say in the same time as I sigh and point at my door, Tala smirks as I smack his head while Jayce drags him out, closing my door I turn towards my walk-in-closet as I wonder... Now what to wear?

It was an hour or so later, and I'm done with my make-up and clothes. I put on a silk cream crop swing vest with high-waisted dark red suede skinny jeans, pulling over my shoulders it was a black waterfall cardigan, I guess winter doesn't really get to me and plus it hasn't snowed yet, so I slip into nude cuffed ballerina flats. Next I put my regular stuff in my black leather satchel, whilst holding my iPhone in my hands. My make-up was neutral but having black eye-liner on top, with nude matte lipstick which I love, and a little bit of blusher to show my cheek-bones. And I guess I'm done, except that I'm walking out putting my hair into a like messy high-bun.

"Cass, you fucking ready!" Jeez aint Tala impatient today? He need's to effing calm down, I am a girl and girls take time to get ready and plus were going to a Rugby field... Hot guys right? I finally walk downstairs to see them both with their Rugby kits, Jayce is going to the gym and Tala is going to practise, now where should I go? Gym or field? Gym or field? Field so I can watch hot guys run about, but then I could watch hot guys work out? This is a hard one, maybe I'll watch both?

"Your going to catch a cold," Jayce said, at least he notice my effort in my dress sense.

"I don't feel cold." I clearly say, I even opened my window upstairs to check, and it's a little warm but it's not that cold.

"Don't blame me when Mom yells at you," Jayce replies as I frown at him lightly, I don't want to get any wrinkles quickly.

"Blah, blah, blah" We walk out the house towards Jayce car, since he'll be taking us. I don't have my driving license... Yet! But Tala does, and he taught me how to drive at the supermarket car-park and I managed to not hit anything... Or anyone. Jayce car was like a blue BMW x4 (2013) and it is a big car, it's not fair that Dad and Mom puts some money into it, even though Jayce got a job!

"Can I sit at the front?" Cheerfully I say.

"No." Why do they both say no?

"Why?" Innocently I say, but that's no fair.

"Cause last time you nearly got us pulled over, and you don't just press random buttons... For fun," Tala says as he walks himself over the passenger seat, I want to sit there.

"And before that while I was driving you randomly pulled my hand-brake," Jayce says as he looks at me, I'm sulking now.

"That was a hand-brake?" I didn't know that long thing was like the hand-brake, it just stayed there and it yelled at me 'pull me up' so I did it.

"Yes, now go in," Jayce says as he opens my door, I slide in as I sit behind Tala. I bet you they just want to look nice in the car, and like attract some ugly girls. Gross.

"You guys are like so mean." I mumble as I look out the window, this is going to be like the most boring-est day ever. The drive wasn't too long but it was alright, they parked the car and went to get their stuff as I make my way out of the car, stretching I foot stings.

"Tala my foot stings," I turn to him as I lift the stinging foot.

"It's pins and needles Cass, it'll go." Tala says as he walks by my side, now I feel like a midget against Tala and Jayce.

"We'll meet back at the car-park at four and Cass go with Tala," Jayce explains as he walks in a different direction.

"What? Why me?"

"She's your little sister Tal," Hehe, he said **little-**sister. That's right Tala in your face!

"Hehe,"

"Why are you grinning like that?" Oh Tala, you have no idea.

"Nothing," I bite my lip to try to stop myself from smirking as we walk into the Rugby arena. We walk through as it doesn't look that bad, but they can do so much better my phone vibrates as I pull it out of my bag, and check what it was. It's a text from Leslie **'Bbes wanna go 2 the mall 2mrw?' **that'll be fun so I reply **'Duh! I'll have Dad 2 drop me off' ** reply as soon as I got another reply **'Great bbes, so where r u? Oh & I saw a super cute cami top!x' **She is definitely going to rub it in my face **'At Rugby arena 4 Tala practise & then the boring bb, cami top? Spill info!' **I want to get this cami top now, oh another buzz **'Poor u, hot guys tho? Bb? Cami top red, silk with lace tips! 3' **Oh my god that'll match my white hot-pants! **'Beyblade Les... Heh, heh les... xD I want 2 get that cami top sounds sexy |^_^|' **Kawaii! I love that cute face! New buzz **'Adorb face! Yep the Cami is crop extra sexy & Les? Kwl, Beyblade practise? Feeling sorry 4 ya bbes!' **Now I got her like sympathy, And Les well now that's Leslie new nickname... Adorb? Well I'll add to my dictionary it probably means adorable **'Ik bby... Well I g2g shoppin 2mrw ryt?x' 'Defo! Byebyebby!xx :*' **And that's how we ball out, listening to Rihanna don't blame me all I see is signs, all I see is dollar signs, oohh! Money on my mind, money money on my mind, throw it throw it up, watch it fall out from the sky.

Amazing, well now Tala left me and I'm like standing in this corridor by myself looking like a weirdo... Crap. Where do I go? I look around to see anybody but I can ask the women at the counter? I walk over to them as they smile at me, a brunette with massive dark brown eyes pays attention to me.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She said with a such a fake happy tone.

"I just need to know where the doors are to like go to the Rugby field, there's a team practising there right?" I ask... And why does she look offended?

"Yes there is, just walk through them door and go down the corridor and you'll see some stairs on your right and just go up that, don't trip and you'll see the field," What a effing bitch! Don't trip? I don't have two left feet. I fake a smile before walking away as I totally hate her now.

I don't even know if I should like go in this direction, but if I do get lost, I know who to blame. Walking through the doors, I'm now just like walking through the corridor and this place needs a new colour paint, cause it's just a boring colour of grey. Ending up to a wall on both sides there's another corridor so I just like, walk a little bit until I see the stairs she was talking about, going up the stairs I feel the wind as I know that I made it to the field, I made it to the top as I walk towards the inner field seats, and really I don't know what they call the seat areas.

"CASS!" Someone is yelling my name? I look around as I look to see anyone I knew, so I look at the field before noticing Tala waving at me, I wave back as I walk down the stairs and towards the benches were he was at, and the guys were wearing t-shirts this is going to be like again all boring.

"So you didn't get lost?" Did he want me lost?

"Nope, a kind lady told me the way," Lie number one.

"Okay, sit down and don't get your self into trouble, call me if you need me." Now all I hear is blah-blah-blah, what did he say again?

I sit myself down putting in my ear-phones as I go on my phone, and make myself look busy. Getting a little bored my eyes move around until I notice there was other girls here too, also sitting at the same bench as me as I try to not take an interest in them. After a minute or two one walks her way, and she has such bright blue hair, short too but she looks kind of cute with those big orange coloured eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Ming-Ming." Not to forget to mention a high-pitched voice.

"Hey call me Cass," I try sounding cheery like her, but also look nice too.

"You know Tala?" How does she know him? And why does a blue-head and red-head know each other.

"Yeah, he's my big brother." She looks surprised, well I wonder why because there's nothing surprising about Tala except the fact he takes forever, like forever doing his hair and like perfecting it to perfection he says.

"No way!" Yep she's surprised.

"Yes way, why are you so surprised?" I ask as she face-palms herself. What?

"Tala hair is red and yours is blonde... And his eyes are bright blue, and yours are like light smoky grey?" Wow I wonder how long it took her to figure that out. I don't want to be rude but like... Is she trying to say were not?

"I know but we both shared the same mom, and I was born before him so I'm like older than him," Just to let that note slip out, now I have nothing to hide.

"Well at least your older." She's upset.

"I know but what about you?" Trying to get her better I change the subject.

"You see that one on the field who's taking his shirt off?" Looking over, my eyes were set at that piece of a hunk and his body! |O.O|

"Oh my god no way!"

"Yes way! Well he's my brother," Brother!

"You don't look a like I mean you're a little more tanner, which is so cute Latina and then like you have orange sunset eyes and your blue hair is way brighter than his!" She giggles as I compliment her, at least she's no gloomy anymore. But I can't believe he's her brother! Lucky effing bitch.

"Thanks, but he's my **step **brother, my dad fell in love with his mom so it's us both and he didn't really like the idea of it," Poor her, having a step brother who doesn't want you must be like harsh. Right?

"He's going to have to get used to it, he has no choice... He better be happy for his mom that she found love," I mumble as I just realised I just talked too loud.

"You know, I was totally expecting something different but you seem nice and you sound just like his mom, but he loves his mom to bits so don't worry," I don't want to sound like his effing mom! Ugh, first thing you don't want from a boy getting an impression from you.

"What did you think of me?"

"Nothing, just you being a little more bitchy," Me bitchy? Hah! I can be bitchy as I ever be, but I don't want anyone going through their nightmares, but I just don't show that side of myself to anyone.

While I was thinking, a brunette walks up to us with another girl by her side who has orange hair and them both look a little... Snobby and definitely bitchy. Hn, I thought it was us dumb blondes whom was supposed to do that. Looks like there'll be a switch this time and this will be interesting.

"Blondie, you better stay the fuck away from my Kai and don't play your dumb blonde... Jokes with him! You better stay away bitch! Because trust me, I don't want to ruin your pretty face," Aw, Is that all she's got. *sigh* Now I got to act all offended and hurt, or I can just be naïve and act totally confused... Yeah that'll be a good it'll piss her off.

"What?"... Wait for it. Now do the confused face!

"Don't act like that! Your just another slut or just a hoe, and even if you touch _my _Kai watch what'll happen," Funny. I'm a slut but I know I'm a virgin. Stupid bitch.

"Oh I'm watching," She continues to glare at me, also the other one... What is their problem? Have they got something in their eyes? Few seconds later they walk away as I look at Ming-Ming, it looked like she wanted to laugh her head off back there, smirking I watch the boys play.

Damn, Kai has one toned, fit, athletic, hot body! I wonder what he looks like with just a towel around his waist. Hmm, that'll definitely be in one of them sexy men calendar's and hopefully he's chosen for Santa Clause. Giggling I roll my eyes over the extreme girly thinking, as I watch Tala play and he's pretty strong battling off two opposite guys, and then there's Kai running with the ball as Tala defends him. Trust.

* * *

**Sorry guys but I'll be ending it there! I know, I know it's the worst place I could stop it, but I don't want to get too carried away with the typing and then it becomes too much. I will update soon and quick but really I'm going to put this story out in the morning and like right now it's again 4:41AM No lies! I didn't know... But I knew it was 4 in the morning.**

**Well please read and review a.k.a R&R! I read and reply to all reviews in the next chapter, if you wanted to know how it goes.**

**... Goodbye my lovely senorita's and senorito's ( feeling Mexican or Spanish whatever mood now) ! Take care x**


	2. Speaking Your Mind

**OMB! ( not the Vodafone advert I actually mean B in bitch ) Hehe sorry... Well I have to say the review's are like definitely coming in and I'm getting more and more, excited to start and read them! \|^.^|/ YAY!**

**Sorry to the readers that preferred me writing like I did on my other story, but do you know that if I write a lot, it like takes a little more longer for an update, well with this one I want to enjoy it, and not worry if it's enough or not but like thank you! But... I'm on a roll baby!**

**I'm happy to say that I've got some new reviewer's well it's nice meeting ya ;) And below the replies to your lovely and awesome reviews will be replied. ( Ugh... I just over-used the word reply in that sentence ).**

**Kiki-Li.R21 ~ **Lol I know! But to be honest this side is more me, cause back at Stolen Eternity I sounded way to formal! Thank you for the funny review and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! ^.^ x

**Ms. Essential ~ ** Yes the orange haired girl was Emily, but she's going to be coming in later I just made her appearance there and then. And I'm SORRY I couldn't help but type that night, you're going to hate me after reading this chapter at the end, but please enjoy it! x

**Rebelle Boss ~ **Oh my god, you seriously hurt me at work to keep me awake... Who knew rulers were such a weapon! xD Yep I changed the profile and it's more like... ME! ^.^ Well I hope you enjoy this chapter 2 and thank you for the very _amusing _review. x

**Smile-Chica ~ **I'm glad you liked and laughed at that part, and yes I have to admit I was chuckling myself when I was writing that, and I'm happy you like my profile. Yes #TEAMBlonde! I'm not a blonde but I dyed my hair once! That counts doesn't it? Thank you for the lovely review and enjoy the chapter! =D x

**XxKhloexX ~ **Wa-Hey another blonde! #TEAMBlonde! Hehe, and yes nobody would want that. Thank you for the sweet review and enjoy this chappie! =) x

**TheLoveable3 ~ **Cool a new reviewer... Cute name, and let me say **WELCOME! **I'm glad to have a new router! Thanks for the cool review and enjoy this chapter oh and #TEAMBlonde! ^.^ x

**Delevinge01 ~ **New reviewer! I totally like agree with you, the brunette is Hilary by the way and I just made her like a snob ;) Thank you for the lovely review, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! x

**xXFaith.22Xx ~ **Thank you for the amazing review! Yes Ming-Ming is never in much stories and yes this is definitely something _different _lol, had to put that in italics. Well enjoy the chappie! =) x

**Mr. Drizzy ~ **I seriously like don't know! xD But your review made me laugh, thanks and I hope you like the different chapter! =)

**Traviesak1 ~ **Thanks for the reviews beauts! =D There will be more drama so be ready and hopefully you'll enjoy this second chapter! =D x

**MyTimeToShine ~ **New Reviewer! Yay hehe, and you're welcome but thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter! =)

**Lullaby-Babii ~ **Yes this is a different me, but this me is me, me instead of Stolen Eternity. Well anyways thank you for the lovely review and enjoy the chappie! ^_^ x

**PSXOXO ~ **I'm like jealous of your name. Glad your amused, thank you for review and enjoy! =) x

**AnUnknownMe ~ **Very mysterious name, me a night owl? Too late hehehe ^.^ Writing the reply to these reviews it's now 4:20AM. Thank you for the great review and enjoy! =D x

**SourBites ~ **I see that ;) Mmm cookies! Choco-chip please! Hehe thank you for the sweet review, and enjoy the chapter! =) x

**Valentina143 ~ **Texting instead of sleeping is so true! Hehe thank you but I'm not that tired =_= ? See! Thanks for the review, and enjoy chapter 2! ^.^ x

**LilliannaWilliam ~ **Aaw I don't like my girls begging ;D I hope this update filled your like needs, thank you for the reivews and enjoy the chapter! =) x

**FragrantRose ~ **Thank you for the great reviews, and yeah this is how my OC is speaking so I guess I'll be typing the way she speaks, the translation? Oh it'll come soon, but I hope you enjoy chapter 2! =) x

**James Birdsong ~ **Thank you for the lovely review, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2! =)

**Kawaii ~ **I'm glad you find the story cute ^.^ Thank you and enjoy the chapter! x

**Well now I'm officially done with reviewing, but... ****THANK YOU****!**

* * *

_**People who speak their mind goes a little too explicit**_

**Chapter 2: Speaking Your Mind**

Cassie POV ( Point Of View )

Tala practising went for a while, like a few hours and sometimes me and Ming-Ming would talk to each other but then we would go back to watching the boys practise, and I could definitely feel a certain pair of eyes... That were on me, and they belonged to that girl or bitch who was named Hilary when Ming-Ming told me about her, I can't believe that whore snogged up Kai to herself and since then Ming-Ming hardly talks to Kai cause of _her_. If Tala girlfriend did that to me, then I'll be kicking her out of Tala life before she even knows it, but I feel sympathy for Ming-Ming... Having to put up with that _thing_.

"So, what are you and Tala like?" Ming-Ming started. What is me and Tala like? Well..

"The worst pair you could ever put together, but really were tight I mean like he was my little brother, like I taught him how to do his laces, count to ten, teach him the alphabet, beat his bullies up, how to brush his teeth and hair, count money and time oh and -." She's laughing? Why?

"What?"

"Beat his bullies up! Ahahahaha!... I'm sorry but I thought that was the other way round! You're the girl, and he's the boy." I thought so too, but it seemed like Tala had more problems than me and plus that's what a big-sister got to do. I mean, Jayce was like that with me but he was a little be jealous.

"I know right, but now it changed," Now it's Tala getting Mom and Dad attention like, they always compare me to him with school, grades, and even effort, I mean who taught him when he was a kid? I did, but no one seemed to have notice that.

"I'm not going to ask but is Cass your first-name?" Oh I forgot to tell her my first name.

"Nope, it's my nick-name but my first-name is Cassie," She pauses as she starts to think. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"So your Cassie Starling?" Nope.

"Nope... My parents gave me a middle-name Alexandra." Are you surprised by my name?

"So it's Cassie Alexandra Starling?... Wow that's a mouth full." Is my name that long? I mean like when you say it, it flows but is it a lot to say? Even my initials says Cas look C.A.S? See?

"I know, but what I prefer at school is Cassie Starling, much shorter." I giggle as she smiles, a whistle goes for the boys as the practise seems over.

"Oh pass me your digits, so we can meet up soon," Ming-Ming quickly says as I grab out my phone.

"I got your number, I'll text you." She's in my contact already... Oh probably when I imported Tala contact list into mine, cause he had Mom and Dad I couldn't find their names so I got all of them.

"Okay, remember alright." We both wave as she walks towards Kai and Hilary.

*salutes* "Don't worry I'll set a reminder" I wink at her as she smiles and walk off.

"Put a reminder of what?" Tala says as he comes my way.

"Just to text and... EW! Your completely covered in sweat, don't come close okay be hygienic!" I quickly say as I pass him a towel, but at the same time to try to move away from him as far as I could but still in reach for his towel.

"Gosh your sweating like a pig!" He's really wet, like he came out of the shower but men sweat forty percent more than us ladies.

"Cass, pigs don't sweat that much or that well, they go in mud to cool or bathe themselves in so they get cooler," Oh my gosh he did not made me just think of something like that, *shivers* disgusting!

"Then go take a mud bath!" I pass him a water bottle, as he uses it and thanks me.

"Thanks" ... "And Cass I'm not a pig," Dumbo.

"Well your my little piggy to me, except I accept the cleaner side," That was a little complicated to say, except and accept sounds the same but different vowels.

"I'm taller than you, bigger then you, and more braver then you," Pfft Tala. I bet you forgot the times I saved your ass back then.

"Wait, let me remember third-grade and then fourth-grade but then it happened twice in third-grade and then it like continued till -" Got him.

"Okay, okay you saved my ass a couple of times..." Stare. "Fine many times! Happy?"

"Very, now let's go find Jayce and go home," I say as I pass him his stuff before, a few people well guys walk towards us. Oh my effing gosh bio! Stench! Odour! Sweat! Vomit!

"EY! Tala who's this pretty Missy?" A blonde guy says as he smiles at us both.

"Well this "Missy" is -" Tala end's up cut off as he interrupts.

"Girlfriend?" |O.o| Oh hell no!

"NO!" We both say as I try to remove the vivid images of me and Tala that are popping up in my head.

"Aye calm down, then who is she?" Nosey little parker aren't you?

"My little-sister," Tala mutters as I wait for the gasp and unbelieving.

"NO WAY!" Lol.

"Like... Yes way," I reply back as Tala chuckles seriously his friends are hot but they're a little like me... But maybe cause he's blonde like me too.

"She looks like your girlfriend," He clarifies which is something he's not very good at, but he looks so cute looking confused.

"My types aint blondes," Yeah right Tala, once you was freaking snogging a blonde on the couch back at home, such a pervert.

"Pfft," I roll my eyes as I walk back to the bench to grab Tala kit and just leave, I look at the time on my phone and read three o'clock... Crap we still got an hour.

"Cass where are you going?" I didn't know I was walking towards the exit, I sigh as I turn around back to Tala.

"I want to go home."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to ask Dad something."

"Ask him what?"

"Non of your business!"

"I'm going out tomorrow so where?"

"I don't care if your going out, I want him to drop me at a friend's house."

"Which friend?"

"Tala give her a break, she's older than you, she can go anywhere she likes without you worrying."

"SEE!" I stick my tongue out at him, as I totally like agree with the blonde boy.

"Leo! Your supposed to be on my side?" Haha Tala, Leo smirks as he winks at me before turning back to Tala. Was he flirting or was he doing that for a joke?

"Mate, your questioning her like she's a kid or this is some quiz," He looks blonde, but he seems really clever.

"It's okay Tala is just a little un-secured about me going out, but thanks." I get in the middle of it as I don't want any of them arguing, with each other and then split up cause of me, that's the mean sister I don't like.

"See! Your made her feel guilty!" Jesus Tala, what are you doing?

"Me making her guilty? Your un-easy about her going out!" Leo calm down! Your sounding so protective when I only just met you!

"Guys... Zip it!" They're both quiet now... Good little boys.

"We'll forget we had this convo okay?" I look at them both as they're taller than me, I'm short from what Tala says to me and I'm only five foot eight inches, and then Tala is like five foot ten or nine inches then me, model height... Aint fair.

"Yes ma'am!" Both of them say, as I frown they make me sound old.

"Don't say that, you make me sound and feel like... Old," Tala smirks as Leo chuckles, as them both just roll their eyes at each other _Oh boy _my inner self speaks, as I sigh.

"Nice meeting you..."

"Cassie but call me Cass," Sweet!

"Cute name, well I'm Leon Venturi but call me Leo, talk to you soon!" Blondes are so much nicer people. Tala walks off but still close as Leo walks to his friends.

"Hey Kai." Oh my god I can't believe he's that bitch boyfriend! What does he see in her? I look un-interested as I turn to them both, as I'm still standing next to Tala. This place is like so huge, like really huge you can get so tired even running the tracks, I remember at summer were me and Leslie like, wanted to run and lose weight and we did track running, oh my gosh I was so... Like tired!

"Hey... Girlfriend?" My sweat drops as I completely give up, I can't believe he said that, as I can tell that Tala did the same. _(A/N Tala and Cassie face_|=_='|_)_. Why do all of them say that?

"No, little-sister." I look at Kai face as he looks un-moved, I mean I think he's in my like English class and he's kind of good at it, but his guesses aren't.

"Step?" Ming-Ming hears as she looks a little sad hearing that word, poor girl why is she like the only one trying?

"No. I'm his big-sister by blood, we may look different but were close since birth." Wow I sound so clever! _She sounds clever... Okay now I'm scared _Tala thought perk up in his head as he's surprised by his sister response. Oh my gosh, I think he's surprised too I mean like, I can't be saying this I'm a dumb blonde.

"...Okay, call me Kai." Nice introduction... Pretty... Well actually really simple, not what I was expecting from him.

"Cool, Cassie but call me Cass." Nice one Cass. Why did I say Cool?! Just as I take one last look at him, the Hilary bitch come's up beside his arm hugging his bicep, aint his armpit smelling? Jesus, give her some nose sense cause the stench around these boys is pretty strong.

"Hey baby, who is she?" Stupid. Acting like you don't know me, oh she knows we spoken before, I can't believe it she was on that stupid Beyblade magazine cover in the lobby, she's not even pretty with dark red eyes and brown hair, why do brunettes have to be... Well some of them but why do they all have to be bitchy? Or even A bitch?

"Cassie Starling," She looks un-amused well good for her, I don't care who she is. But all I don't know about her is her surname, and just some facts.

"My little-sister," Tala clarifies, as her face looks a little shock as I just raise my eye-brow.

"Well then, since you know me what about you?" I act all sweet and innocent just to anger her, as her eyes widen a little after knowing I'm Tala sister... Well little sister.

"Hilary Tayrin," Good to know. Tayrin. Well I turn back to Tala as I sigh.

"When are we going to leave? I'm getting bored and don't you like have Beyblade practise?" I turn back to him, as Tala sighs and looks at the time with his phone.

"Were going home at four okay? And go find yourself something to do, go do some running your good at baseball practise? And they're isn't Beyblade practise today," Is Tala that slow with the years? Hello! It's 2013! Wake up baka!

"Urm... I was good at baseball like three years ago and if I was still continuing, I wouldn't be running in these shoes!" I lecture him as it's surprising that Hilary kept her trap shut.

"You can always borrow,"

"No thanks, now go change and shower cause you stink like real bad odour or even a skunk, run while you're at it," Sounding a bit like bossy little sister he rolls his eyes, as he walks over the kit bag I placed at the bench.

"I'll shower at home, I have more of my stuff there..." I pout feeling a little upset as I roll my eyes noticing Hilary and Kai was watching us.

"Mom is so gonna push you in," I grin as I walk towards the bench. He sucks his tongue behind his teeth as he turns to me, with Kai still topless, and a towel around the back of his neck falling just above his abs, hmm... Nice view but then she ruins the picture.

"Mom is not going to push me in." He sucked his tongue at me again.

"Oh you did not just suck your tongue and tut and me?" He looks a little surprised as if like I never paid attention before, but this?

"What if I did? You can't do anything... I'm sweaty," He's got a point.

Frowning, he plays so un-fairly. "I give up." I admit putting my hands up as I turn back to my phone as I start to delete some unnecessary images, off my memory.

"So Cassie, do you blade?" Hilary asks me as I put my phone and stand up, and I'm so glad I'm taller than Hilary cause she's at least two inches shorter than me so she'll be like five foot six or five foot five.

"Why would I? I have no interest in blading, that's Tala thing not mine." I simply answer as she looked a little bit surprised with my answer, what? Just cause I don't blade doesn't make me weird cause Dad got Tala into blading when we was little.

"How could you not be interested?" What?

"Well I'm -"

"So what? Beyblading is like a girl's best-friend! You make new friends, meet new people, travel around the world and you're not interested?" Beyblading is not a girl's best-friend! It's diamonds! Shirley Bassey said that!

"Except screaming at spinning tops..." I lowly say, as I sit back down before crossing my legs and resting my chin on my knuckles as my elbow is placed on my knee with my hand in like a fist.

"Spinning tops!? Your such an idiotic silly bitch! Your totally like umm... What's the word oh yeah! Dumb!" Why is she screaming over her lungs? And what is with that fake impression?

"Your not even Tala little sister! You look fucking don't look a like! He's smart, your dumb, he thinks before he speaks and you your just a blonde blabber mouth," Am... I a blabber mouth?... Pfft I don't know why but she intrigued me.

I can tell that Tala and Kai heard well so did everyone else, and I don't why maybe that's because she's talking to loud but nothing is actually hitting me, cause I don't let people hit my inner core so easily. Tala hears as he walks to stop Hilary, as Kai does too but I stop them as I turn back to Hilary.

"Continue?" I raise my eye-brow as I sit back down.

"Seriously? Making me sound like the meanie, what a great stupid actress you are, need a round of an applause? You don't deserve one. I can't believe you're allowing me to talk to you like this, idiotic slut, I wonder how many guys you must've of fucked cause to me you look like a real hoe -".

"Hilary," Kai warns.

"No, I want to speak my mind cause when I see this bitch I notice the big words that shout from her are "attention whore" what really amuses me is that you're not even crying or is it because you don't want to ruin your mascara? Mega sympathy... Why are you smiling?" Am I smiling? Oh I didn't notice but what I knew was that Tala, Kai, Leo, Enrique, Ming-Ming and some other people were around and listening. I stand up as I chuckle.

"Funny, how you'd waste your breath talking about me, makes me feel... Kinda special really." I chuckle as I walk away with a few jaws open especially Tala, well that's how you set off a crowd without cursing. I walk out of the arena, as Tala isn't so far behind.

"CASS" I turn around the see a sweaty Tala run up to me, as I wait before he's beside me.

"You okay?" He asks.

I frown before I turn to him "Yeah," I sigh as we continue walking through the halls and through the lobby before seeing Jayce beside the car, as were just here a few minutes later past four, but he raises an eye-brow.

"Cass, go in the car." Tala says as I follow and sit myself down in the car as Tala and Jayce is having a chat, before Jayce starts to look angry before almost storming off, luckily Tala stopped him. What is it? How come Jayce is looking so angry?

The ride back home wasn't slow as there weren't any traffic, Jayce wanted to take to the ice-cream store to by my favourite ice-cream but today I don't feel like it. Re-thinking the argument, did Hilary really mean those things? Cause half of the things I didn't understand. What did she mean that me and Tala don't look the same? I know him and Jayce are my brothers, birth certificate? Heading back home, I walk upstairs to go to the bathroom in my room, before I forget I yell.

"TALA AND JAYCE REALLY NEEDS A SHOWER!" I yell before going back into my room and changing as I feel well smell a little stinky so I treat myself with a shower too.

**Normal POV ( Point Of View )**

While Cassie went into the shower, Tala and Jayce looked at each other before walking into the kitchen, they saw their Mom cooking as she didn't look so busy. Jayce and Tala, knew that if they told Mom or Dad about the cursing that's going on with Cassie, they would know that Cassie would never talk to them ever again, when she meant that they knew it was serious, cause they remember her saying that she wanted her life herself, she didn't need her parents worrying over her only if it's for grades or school work.

"So how was practise boys?" They're Mom started, she was also known as Aria Starling as her husband was Xavier Starling, their dad was more Russian then Aria but Aria was half Russian, and half American and ever since they went to college together them both never expected their lives to be together since they was enemies at first.

"Good but tiring, my abs are getting tighter." Tala says first as he adds a little bit too much information, but they're talking to their mother he'll say a lot of things with her.

"Gym was alright," Jayce added as Aria went into the fridge before getting out three glasses which were all in a hurricane glass, there was three different shades.

"My little athletes, well you must be parched so mummy made some healthy smoothies, Tala yours is the green one, Jayce yours is the yellow one and Cassie is the purple one," Tala looks at his drinks before pulling a face, Jayce doesn't know how to even react with his drink, all he wants to know is what is it made of.

"What is it?" Tala stares at his drink before gawking at it.

"First I want you to try it, I would be spoiling the drink if I told you." Aria says as she watch her sons drink they're drink and she's incredibly surprised is that they both drank it all, and didn't comment.

"That was nice," Jayce mutters as he wants himself some more.

"Same." Tala agrees as they turn back to their mom.

"I can't believe you both drank it," They hear her say as them both are a little confused.

"Tala yours was made out of kiwi, which you hate and Jayce you hate bitter stuff and what you drank was a lemon smoothie," Tala and Jayce eyes widen before realising they just liked what they hated all these years.

"You put them hairy ball guys?" Tala says surprisingly, as Aria chuckles at her son description of a kiwi.

"Yes I did, and they're nice and green in the inside," She says as Tala washes his drink before taking Jayce glass too.

"I didn't know I would taste a lemon through a smoothie, you made it taste delicious." Jayce says before bear hugging their mom, as Aria starts to cough worrying the boys.

"Jesus, Cassie was right about yelling at you to go into the shower," Tala and Jayce sweat-dropped as they looked at the clock before wondering when they're Dad would come back home from the late meeting.

"So what's in the Cassie smoothie," Tala asks as he dries his hand

"This is going to be a mission but it's blueberries," Aria answers as Jayce gasp before chuckling, Tala wonders how Cassie would react knowing it was blueberries.

"I want her to have the blueberry smoothie four hours before any exam, I heard it improves your score by eleven percent," Aria gives her reason, feeling a little guilty but every mother want's the best for their child, especially if they need a lot of help.

"This is something I have to see," Jayce says as Tala follows before going into Cassie room, they noticed her lights were off as Aria is a little worried cause Cassie would never sleep before dinner, but she knocked on the door.

"Cassie sweetie I got something for you" No reply. Aria knocks on her daughter door again before opening it as they look around.

"She's asleep," Tala says as he could see her blonde hair over her pillow, also her arms are out as her back faces them.

"Before dinner?" Jayce questions.

"She must be tired, I'll give it tomorrow morning, let's hope for a good-mood tomorrow,".

* * *

**Hehe I hate blueberries but I like blueberry smoothie, I don't know why but I just hate them. Writing Hilary speech wasn't really a strong point, as I myself don't say any of that stuff to anybody, but really I was a little unsure about that part, tell me what you think.**

**Well then, and update will come out soon and I hope you like the new cover image of the story, it's Cassie but with a little bit of make-up and yes her birth-mark is that little dot under her right eye, which is her left.**

**Time to go bed... 4:02AM please don't kill me... Sorry guys habits! After this I'm signing out!**

**Ta-Ta! And review my awesome readers! Love ya'll & take care! Xx**


	3. Request In Apology

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm enjoying every moment when I read them and a lot of them amuse me, well then like down below would be the replies to your reviews and thank you, so... Keep reviewing! And THANK YOU to the new readers, glad to know other users on here enjoy the story. \|^o^|/**

**Z-Aquarius-Kai ~ **Thank you! Sorry I didn't reply on the other chapter, so I'll thank you on this one, and yes I want Hil to look bad! Glad it's working cause I'm not good at that kind of stuff... And I'm also happy about that your find this story irresistable! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)

**Kawaii ~ **Taking an interest in Kai there... Well Hilary wont' be happy ;D Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter 3! x

**Rebelle Boss ~ **You better not slap me with one of them, you know I got my extra flexible ruler with me! xD Yep Hilary being the "rude" one hehe thank you & I hope you enjoy the chappie babes. X

**XxKhloexX ~ **Yes she hates blueberries, and I hope this update was good for ya ;) Thanks and enjoy! x

**Lullaby-Babii ~ **I love your accent! Yes she is a strong blonde, but maybe it because it's jealousy hmmm.. Well thank you for the review and enjoy chapter 3! x

**Ms. Essential ~ **You know me! *jumps in front of you* Hello! You know me! *sigh* Don't make me exercise but I do hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you! x

**LuckiiStaaR ~ **Sorry but it'll have to stop there, hehe thank you for the review and I hope you like the update :) x

**Weezy ~ **Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this new update :)

**Traviesak1 ~ **Thank you and this chapter is a little different... Well I hope you enjoy it beauts! x

**Mr. Drizzy ~ **Yes the story is very different, maybe cause the OC is like me lol well thanks and enjoy! :)

**PSXOXO ~ **I know! I was sniggering myself when I was writing that part! xD Lol... Well I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and thank you! x

**Smile-Chica ~ **Well you better stop dreaming and read the story cause Kai is at least talking, and Hilary yes she was saying what she wanted... Thank you and enjoy! x

**LilliannaWilliam ~ **Pfft I'm a vampire so don't worry ;) And yes Hilary is a total bitch, just how I like it ^.^ Enjoy and thank you! x

**SourBites ~ **Hilary too mean? Oh she is going to get worser then that, but yeah thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. X

**Delevinge01 ~ **Yes I know! Hilary is someone who came out perfectly but she's going to get worser ;) Thank you honey, and I hope you enjoy chapter 3. X

**TheLovable3 ~ **I tried to not curse for Cass, but Hilary did what she said it definitely reminds me of the movie Mean Girls with Lindsay Lohan anyways... Hope you enjoy this and thank you :) x

**Valentina143 ~ **Okay, I got a few lectures and sorry! I got bed late but you'll be happy to know the time now, revealed at the end ^.^ Enjoy this update and thank you! x

**FragrantRose ~ **It's okay about the review, at least I know you did review... Well I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and thank you :) x

**OMB! Has anyone seen the video on YouTube were like Selena Gomez was covering and twerking to bad gyal Rihanna song Birthday Cake?! O.o MY opinion here guys but she cannot twerk, or move her ass! She's just swishing her ass side from side and like who walks on a Rihanna song!? And she's a Disney star? Doesn't she have like little kids or girls looking up to her cause she was in some like wizard fingy show? Pfft... Acting grown up when she's still a little girl... Nasty.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade, but I DO own my characters/story and plot of course, but not Beyblade.**

* * *

_**Change starts with you, but it doesn't start until you do**_

_**- Tom Ziglar**_

**Chapter 3: Request In Apology**

**Cassie POV**

Today my alarm didn't go off since I didn't put it on but I look over at the time, last night I don't know why but it's like I had a good night, I should have a showered before I sleep more often. I couldn't believe I missed out on dinner last night, Mom and Dad must have checked up on me but today I feel like a brand new me for some reason, I want to say sorry to like Hilary, I didn't want to say that to her... I just hope she doesn't get to excited about me apologising, like then I would just walk off with a banner above my head saying 'I tried'.

I was in some black tank top, with black three-quarter leggings but feeling it's a little chilly as I woke up before everyone cause it's eight AM, I grab a white over-sized pull over and some Victoria's Secrets slipper boots which were grey, so they kept me warm since it was furry at the inside, they're super cute though cause it says 'Love' on one shoe and then 'Pink' on the other. Well anyways I go into the bathroom, like to brush my teeth, wash my face with my cleansing face-wash, go to the toilet, wash my hand of course and head out.

Walking back out, I go downstairs to get something to eat. It's actually quiet when everybody is asleep and no one is out. The house is still cold, as I turn towards the house heater at the hallway, it was one of them little white meter's that were designed and like built-in the wall so I press the heating as it won't put the room heating on but just the hallways, the corridors for like upstairs, and the downstairs rooms including the like kitchen.

Speaking of the kitchen I walk in by first getting myself a bowl, making myself something simple I pour in the milk, I heard people like make the cereal the other way round, but like I don't like the milk going everywhere. Looking for cereals, I look for something like my Mom bought for me and my type of cereal, I am on a little diet but then having some lucky charms won't kill anyone would it?

**Bang.**

**Bang. Bang.**

**Bang.**

What the effing hell was that? It might be Tala upstairs... But nobody is awake? He wakes up at least at nine but is anyone upstairs? It doesn't sound like footsteps... Why am I thinking so quick all of a sudden? Shaking it off I continue making my breakfast.

Before pouring some lucky charms into my bowl, a knock on the house door was heard. Who would knock at eight forty-seven? In the morning at someone house? Sighing I put my phone in my sweater pocket, before looking at who it was through the window I remembered that blue hair, it was Ming-Ming! Opening the door, I only expect to see Ming-Ming but instead I see Kai... With no Hilary.

"Hi," Ming-Ming starts off as I smile back at her.

"Hey, why are you guys here?" I ask as I let them in.

"Were going to buy some Beyblade equipment with Tala since there's another competition coming round." Ming-Ming is the only one who answered my question, well then I show them to the living before turning the TV on so that they're aren't bored.

"Are you the only one awake?" The only male is in this room is Kai and I swear, his voice sounded so sexy deep and husky like that. Too bad he's taken.

"Yeah, do you want me to go wake Tala up?" I ask before turning to Kai, he stands there as I look at both of them carefully.

"Why are you both wet?" I ask as Ming-Ming face turns into a confused one, I didn't mean that kind of wet, I meant on clothes!

"It's snowing outside didn't you know?".

"Oh my god! Really?!" I'm excited cause of snow, I rush to the windows in the living room, as she was saying the truth.

"It's snowing!" I squeal for some reason, but I love snow I just hate catching a cold or a sniffy nose. A few minutes pass as I still watch the snow before realising.

"Oh my god my cereal is going to sog!" I get up too quick as I try walking quickly but then trip of my feet.

"Ouch." I say as I get back up, and quickly run into the kitchen to find Tala eating my cereal!

"TALA!" He's eating my cereal!

"I MADE MYSELF THAT!".

"Oh thanks for making it soggy, I like that." He thinks I made it for him?

"Tala I wanted to eat that,"

"Sorry,"

"Baka." With that I walked off into the living room, before sister down on the couch and surprisingly Kai is sitting on the double couch, my seat is just beside him. Sitting down I made sure there was a gap between us.

Mom came downstairs while we watched TV, Ming-Ming had the remote control as I asked for her to pass it to me as Mom passes me my morning strawberry milkshake, I adore strawberries, they're like a best-friend to me. I thank Mom as I drink the cup before changing the show to Care Bears. I love them.

"Seriously?" Ming-Ming raises an eye-brow before chuckling.

"What? I watch them every morning, and they always put a different mystery to solve every time," Why is she surprised? Just cause it's a kid show doesn't mean I can't watch it.

15 minutes pass, as Kai quietly sits there. I think he's mad at me for shouting at Hilary like that. Tala comes out of the kitchen and something smells delicious.

"Strawberries,"

"Cass, that was your second glass of strawberry milkshake."

"No she's smelling this," Behind us Tala walked in with something in his hands.

"STRAWBERRIES!" Kai looked a little startled but I want strawberries.

"I'm sorry, now will your forgive me?" Tala says as he bends down in front of me with the plate that had this strawberry and vanilla mousse in a cute cup! It had that whip cream swirly thing on top with the strawberry on top.

"Yep!" I giggle as he smiles and let's me enjoy the little treat.

"Thank you Lala," I remember calling him that.

"You haven't called me Lala since kinder-garden," He remembers.

"I know," I giggle as Ming-Ming smiles at me and watches the TV. For some reason I feel like a pair of eyes are looking at me but who?

"Urm, Kai." Here goes nothing.

"Hn." Does he want me to talk or shut up? I turn a confused face at me, I never really gotten to understand him.

"Just say it Cass," Tala says as he sits down in the armchair on Kai right as I sit at Kai left with Ming-ming at my left around the table in the middle.

"Can you tell Hilary I said sorry about yesterday,"

"WHAT!" Tala was going to swallow his bit of water but then ended up spitting it all out and then choking!

"Tala!" I scream at him again, as he pounds his chest to stop himself from choking before he burps.

"Ew,"

"You want to apologise?" Kai says as he open his eyes to reveal his purple ones, before raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I apologise for exploding at her like that, and then leaving." I put the plate at the table since I'm done eating as I look back at Kai.

"Cass she said some mean things," Ming-Ming says as I nod.

"I know, but would you tell her, Kai?" A few seconds went.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY! HAVE YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID TO YOU!" Yep, that was Tala... My over-protective big brother... Ehh... Who could blame him?

"Fine, but she's going to shove it in your face," Kai says before I get back to drinking my strawberry milkshake.

"You are not going to tell her anything cause you are not apologising!" I'm doing something good and he's lecturing me? Why are we backwards?

"She's older than me and Mom said I to respect older girls like onee-chans." My voice just suddenly sound cute and quiet then, didn't know how but it looked like it worked. Even Kai looked surprise,

"Cause Mom said it, fine but once she rubs it in your face don't turn to me." Fine... I got my way didn't I?

"And plus if she "rubs it in my face" I'll ignore her 'kay?" I sit on my knees as I use the bunny rabbits to quote or whatever everyone thinks she'll do. She might yell, no one said that.

"Cassie dear, I want you to try a smoothie Mommy made," Yay smoothie! I hope it's strawberry and banana them both taste so good with each other, I love it!

"Yay... Urm... It's purple..." What fruit makes purple? Blueberries? No they'll make blue cause that's why they're called Blueberries, can't be Raspberry cause they're a dark pink a bit like magenta oh it could be grapes! They're purple on the outside right?

"Try it, and drink it all," Why is Tala urging me? And why does he have that stupid smirk on his face? I take a sip of the smoothie before having a shiver run down my spine, and it's not a nice shiver, this taste like horrible sweet Blueberries. Pulling off this bitter face I immediately put the glass on the table.

"Ugh, why did you give me Blueberries, you guys know how badly I hate Blueberries!" Are they trying to food poison me?

"How did you know?"

"It's too sweet... Sweeter then Strawberries and it's not like a nice taste," Answering it at how it taste I refuse to have another sip cause of the sweetness left on my taste buds.

"It's okay honey, Tala will drink it."

"What! Why me?"

"Because Tala, you would just about eat or drink anything... Even when you was little." A few sniggers and chuckles went round the room, as Tala took my drink, and started to drink it. How come he didn't find it too sweet. Mom walks back into the kitchen as I turn back to the TV.

"Then, should we be making it down to the Beyblade store, before it get's packed?" Ming-Ming suggests as this is like totally kicking my out the conversation. I don't like spinning tops but the only thing I like it that Tala thingy... I think he called it Borgy or something but when I was little it used to play with me.

"Cass do you want to come?" Ming-Ming asked me, how come Tala didn't... I'm his little sister doesn't he think I'll be missing out or being left at the side-walk?

"Ur... No thanks, you guys do whatever." I try sounding like I'm not bothered but the diva inside me is holding a banner saying go, whilst shoving it in my face. Yes, I have diva inside of me, and that's what I called her because sometimes she does get it her way.

"Good morning everybody!" Here comes our Dad.

"Morning Dad," Me and Tala mumble out, a little embarrassed at how he looked so happy with stars in his eyes.

"Why do you sound so upset! And why aren't you all excited, your all are going to get brand new parts for your Beyblades!" So that's what they're called, but why do every blader get so angry if someone says spinning tops?

My turn to leave, I get off the couch, with the dirty dishes to pass it to Mom... And yes I have washed dishes but Mom always seem to offer, and she is my Mom and I would do anything but I don't want to chip my nails.

"Hey darling why don't you join the others?" How does she know? Well she is our Mom and Mothers some how just know.

"I'm not really into that stuff, and plus I'm shopping with Leslie today so all I want is for Dad to drop me off at her house," Realising today is Mom day off I look at the clock.

"Mom, do you want to come with us?" My Mom turns around to me looking a little surprised before she smiles, I smile back.

"You never asked me that question, but I would love to honey... Let's just see what your Father says about it,"

* * *

**Bad ending again! Short I know... But will Cass father let her go shopping? And I know! Cassie want's to apologise to Hilary! Tala went crazy of course I mean who would after that kind of judgement.**

**But what was the Bang, bang? Well that'll reveal soon but then again you all got to wait for the next update! ( It rhymed! Hehe ).**

**Today I'm going to go bed early and I'm posting this early, so don't lecture me anymore okay! I got too much already! But now the time is 8:41PM... After I eaten dinner, off to bed happy guys?**

**Well ****Auf Wiedersehen! And take care my AMAZING readers! Oh and R&R! xx**


End file.
